Shoots/Guide
}}Shoots (ar_shoots) is an Arsenal: Arms Race map that is more open-spaced compared to Baggage. Overview This map is medium sized thus allowing more players to roam freely. Similar to Baggage, some players will frequently rush throughout the map while others may decide to camp underneath the wooden platforms and pathways. There are no dead ends in Shoots thus chasing enemies is either mainly a waste of time or can bring favorable results, depending if you have a team member present or regarding with other factors. Normally, it is best to ambush opponents or continuously fire your weapons to score a kill. Snipers are mainly common around the corners or sides of the map, preferably avoiding the center. It is possible for players to jump on the props and ascend to the rooftops of the infrastructures. When this happens, enemies can camp on top of the roofs and shoot down players at the spawn zones. ShootsMapcsgo.png Hot Spots Everywhere Combat virtually has no limits in this map as bullets will be ripping through players and objects in every angle. Avoiding head-on close quarter confrontation is essential for survival, unless you are wielding the Gold Knife. Be sure to strafe and find the blind spot of opponents and try to reload (if necessary) in secure areas. Staying in one spot for more than 10 seconds will result in your elimination thus try to move around the map whenever possible. As a final note, watch your back as enemies can have nasty habits of engaging you from behind or even from above. Additional Tactics: If you are wielding a(n)... (pulled this off the other one will update.) Submachine gun Focus on the rate of fire of your weapon and try to outgun enemies. It may be best to rush into the position of the opponent or strafe and keep firing (if you have enough skills and footground). If the intended targets are far away, it is recommended to spray until you receive a kill. Shotgun Retreating and finding another angle to shoot is an option or you can rush and aim for the chest of the target. As expected, you must be close enough to an enemy to kill that player if a one shot, one kill has to be performed. If done properly, the enemy should not receive enough time to launch a counter-attack and thus enabling you to progress to another weapon. Assault Rifle It should be very easy for you to eliminate assailants no matter the range. The only concerns that may hinder you are the recoil and the reduced speed that could leave you vulnerable to a barrage of bullets. Machine gun Eliminating foes should not be difficult at all; just be cautious of the weight of the weapon and the nearly uncontrollable recoil that may allow enemies to kill you. Handgun This is where some players may have a hard time in annihilating enemies as pistols inflict weak damage (except the Desert Eagle) and/or have bad accuracy, if the recoil becomes too high. Your best bet to survive is to take down weaker enemies who fell or have barely overcame previous opponents. The Gold Knife Then congratulations, you have reached the most desired (and the hardest) stage of the arsenal mode. You must achieve in eliminating an enemy player with the knife to score for your team. Once players see (and are notified) of you reaching this stage, they will not hesitate to focus their attention on you so watch out. To increase your chances of winning, try to attack with your allies or ambush opponents from behind or above. As such, be sure to slash your knife on the back of enemies or on the head (if possible). Category:Map guides